


Day 1: Hot Chocolate

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Day 1, Fluff and Humor, Holiday Themes 2017, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: For NCIS_Discuss Holiday Themes Challenge: Day 1





	Day 1: Hot Chocolate

Tony DiNozzo hated winter. It was cold, miserable, and determined to freeze off all of his fingers, toes, and his poor, poor nose. Just this once, he wished that murderers had the common decency to save their murderous inclinations for  _ after _ ice age season. Tony could swear his nose was growing icicles as he stood in the freezing cold outsides of their latest crime scene, staring down at a body that Tony felt slightly guilty at envying because at least the guy lying dead on the ground couldn't feel cold anymore. Ya’ know, because of his slight case of  _ death _ .

 

“Lucky bastard,” Tony muttered, shivering in his Zenga fur-lined boots and Burberry coat. Tim looked up from his photographing of the body and gave Tony a disbelieving look.

 

“Tony, the guy’s dead, how in the world is he lucky?” beside him, Bishop gave Tony an understanding look. Tony could tell that she completely agreed with him, considering she was late to work that morning and forgot her coat and only had her NCIS windbreaker to wear to the crime scene. Unfortunately for them, it seemed their winter NCIS field jackets were lost in the mail this year. It didn’t help that the woman in the supplies office held a grudge against Tony for turning her down for a date. So it wasn’t  _ that _ much of a surprise that Tony’s team was the only one to get their winter supplies lost in the mail. 

 

God Tony wanted a warm drink. Possibly eggnog. 

 

Maybe whiskey.

 

“Tim, right now it’s cold enough that Ducky could perform an autopsy right here; no autopsy suite required, the great outdoors is cold enough to store this body in, in fact-” the head-slap his boss gave him made him stop mid-rant and wince.

 

“You know how you get warm, DiNozzo?” Tony froze. Well, this time it was metaphorically. 

 

“No, Boss?” Gibbs gave him a narrow-eyed glare.

 

“Hard work, DiNozzo, start movin’!” teeth chattering, Tony nodded jerkily and started moving.

 

“Getting to work Boss!” Tony yelped through clenched and vibrating teeth. 

 

  ⬥⬦⬥⬦⬥⬦⬥⬦⬥⬦⬥⬦⬥⬦⬥⬦⬥⬦⬥⬦⬥⬦

  
  


Even two hours after getting out of the cold and into the office, Tony still felt the bone-deep chill of winter from his head to his toes, his numb fingers having trouble typing out a report for the, thankfully, easily wrapped up case. Tony was still wearing his coat, Calvin Klein hat, and Versace scarf, his teeth still chattering, surprised that they hadn’t chipped by now. Not that they could stop chattering long enough for him to check. Unfortunately, Tony seemed to be the only one affected by the freezing cold, getting sympathetic looks from his co-workers. Gibbs had given him a hard to decipher look about half an hour ago and then left without a word. 

 

The sound of a cup being placed on Tony’s desk made him flinch, and he looked up into warm blue eyes that looked at him with stern sympathy. 

 

“Drink, DiNozzo.” was the only words, filled with warmth though they were, that Gibbs gave him. The older man watched intently as Tony clutched the warm cup into shaking hands and took a long sip, the warmth of the drink making him close his eyes and smile.

 

“Mmm… hot chocolate, thanks, Boss,” Tony returned the smile that Gibbs gave him. 

 

“Just lookin’ out for my Saint Bernard, Tony.” Gibbs strode back to his desk, and Tony laughed softly and turned back to his work. He felt comfortably warm now.

 

Tony loved winter. 


End file.
